


Pinus pinea

by elsker_dig_for_evigt



Category: Only Lovers Left Alive (2013)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 07:04:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3165791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elsker_dig_for_evigt/pseuds/elsker_dig_for_evigt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Первая ночь нового года создана для принятия решений о новом путешествии.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pinus pinea

Первая ночь нового года врывается в приоткрытое окно старым другом, незваным гостем, дурманящим ветром путаясь в тяжелом бархате гардин. За много дней на земле узнаешь, что ничего лучше этой праздничной ткани, королевского переплетения пяти нитей не защищает от солнечного света. Разве что качественный пластик и сталь. 

Венецианский бархат ласковей венецианских куртизанок, богаче венецианских отравителей, надежнее свай, на которых стоит этот город. Говорят, он совсем скоро погибнет. Восставший из вод, он снова погрузится в прозрачные волны _Mare Seperum [1]_. Статуи дожей натянут зеленые пышные парики _Cladophora albida [2]_ , черные, плюшевые на вид голотурии маятниками закачаются на крыше палаццо Грасси. 

Сизый сумеречный ветер бросает на кровать пару длинных сухих игл с _Pinus pinea [3]_ , что сгорбилась за окном, и Ева открывает глаза. 

Первая ночь нового года - серо-зеленая, с голубой окаемкой, с черными, как жженая кость, зрачками. Первая ночь нового года смотрит глазами Адама, и Ева улыбается, крутя в пальцах тонкие ломкие иглы. 

Это уже вторая зима, которую она встречает в Дубровнике. Ее тягу к крупным морским портам Адам всегда объяснял желанием слышать пульс "этой пренеприятнейшей планеты". Ева каждый раз наклоняется как можно ближе, к самому сердцу, прижимает запястья к уху. Что может быть прекраснее этого шумного пьяного биения теплой южной крови?

\- Портовые города - все равно что цыганские таборы, - Ева помнит, как говорила это Адаму, когда они стояли около песочно-бежевого бока Кайт-Бей. Адам смотрел тогда куда-то выше едва заметного в чернильной египетской ночи горизонта и осторожно, словно руку ребенка, гладил шершавые камни, составляющие стену крепости.   
\- Бронза с этого маяка пошла на монеты, - губы Адама кривятся, темные ресницы медленно опускаются, и тень от них расползается полукружьями под его глазами. Так Адам еще больше похож на героя _"The Castle of Otranto"_. - Люди всегда были _такими_.

Это особенное, исключительно Адаму принадлежащее _"такими"_. О, наверное, он бы запатентовал этот презрительно-кислый "и", "к", который он буквально выплевывает, если бы не относился к патентам так, как относится. 

Дубровник (или все-таки не пытаться привыкнуть к новому названию и продолжать говорить "Рагуза"?) пахнет удивительно - горько-изумрудной сосновой свежестью и влажным соленым нутром моря. Запахи моря и крови похожи, разве что в крови больше железа, больше стального прута в ладони, простеньких колец с агатами и яшмой, купленных у уличных торговцев. Запах крови - красный, как плащи римлян, запах моря - бирюзовый, как волны Адриатики. Ева поправляет солнечные очки обеими руками и вскидывает голову, прислушивается к доносящемуся из ресторана на набережной народному мотиву. Все-таки осталось что-то в балканской музыке такое, что заставляет, хочешь или не хочешь, сделать пару ритмичных шагов с носка на пятку, пару раз ударить бедрами, как девушки-саиди - что-то от тех далеких праздников лета, урожая, плодородия, стыдливо прикрытых человечеством плащаницей христианских торжеств. 

Земля Хорватии красная, земля Хорватии пачкает рыжей хной ладони и подошвы. Ева вспоминает Индию, желтые сари, умиротворение и ярость на лицах танцующих статуй, Розовый город, мутные воды Банаса, отражающийся в зеленом зеркале дворец Амбер. 

Народный мотив сменяется ритмичным гитарным боем и пением молодого талантливого Мика Джаггера. Звук слышен из приоткрытого окна на третьем этаже, он заглушает клацанье и звон ресторана. Еве интересно было бы послушать, что думает об этом губастом пареньке Адам. Совсем не факт, что Адам, склонный десять лет к ряду не выбираться из своего логова дальше, чем до ближайшего поставщика, вообще знает о существовании Джаггера. Пластинка крутится и крутится, неслышно для человеческого уха царапается об кончик иглы. Ева, жадно впитывая с глубокими вдохами и внимательными взглядами сырую январскую ночь, медленно идет в сторону большого Онуфриева фонтана - вчера она приметила там лавочку с очаровательными открытками ручной работы. Барахольщик Адам должен оценить. 

Ева садится в крохотную кофейню, где совершенно не социалистически пахнет крепким густым кофе и мягкой выпечкой, телом, теплом, деревом и мокрой тряпкой; где мало посетителей и тихо шепчутся о Тито. Столешница чуть липкая, мутно матовая, и крошки сахара пристают крупным песком к обнаженным запястьям. Ева заказывает эспрессо и бокал кьянти, улыбается официантке с глазами-маслинами, но ничего не пьет и не снимает солнечных очков и лайковых перчаток. Ева опускает веки и жадно дышит горячим черным духом кофейной гущи, легким ягодно-травяным ароматом вина. Она вспоминает Рим и кудри винограда, который жадной до ласк итальянкой прижимался к плечам виллы на Аппиевой дороге, вспоминает серую, словно второй раз, поверх камней, вымощенную голубиными спинами и крыльями Сан-Марко, уснувший в кружеве кватроченто Дворец Дожей, покрытые черным чумным лоском бока гондол, радужный блеск муранского стекла в лунном свете. Франко, впустивший их с Адамом в мастерскую посреди терпкой июльской ночи, умер так много лет назад, что, наверное, ни одной статуэтки, им сделанной, не осталось в пределах города на воде - все раскупили, раздарили, развезли на юг и на восток, на север и на запад. 

Слишком много мыслей об Италии последнее время. Два часа на пароме до Венеции - о, это не так долго. Ева достает открытку, несколько марок, похожих на лепестки диковинного тропического цветка, и просит ручку у сидящей за соседним столиком старой женщины с лицом прекрасной гарпии, с руками не то писательницы, не то пианистки, не то торговки ядами. Ева стягивает перчатку, когда берет ручку из украшенных крупными кольцами пальцев, задевает мягкую кожу на сгибе между второй и третьей фалангами. Писательница.

_"Еду вслед за герром Ашенбахом. Очень надеюсь, что обойдется без стандартных проблем, которые, как ты знаешь, приносят с собой польские эфебы - холера, безумие, смерть на холодном сером пляже... Оставляю это тебе, мой дорогой - это в твоем вкусе. Обязательно послушай Rolling Stones - их дебютный альбом просто чудесный. В Рагузе все по прежнему. Социализм не страшен таким городам."_

Тонкий стержень мягко вдавливается в плотную бумагу, чертит и тут же заполняет синим ручейки буквенной вязи. Написав адрес, Ева заправляет выбившуюся из узла на затылке прядь за ухо, ухмыляется, представляя, как будет меняться лицо Адама по мере чтения открытки: мягкая улыбка в самых уголках бледного рта, меланхолично-раздраженный взмах ресниц и скользящий взгляд в сторону, ленивая заинтересованность идеально изогнутой темной брови, уверенное "кто бы сомневался" адонисового подбородка. 

Ева возвращает ручку с искренним _"grand merci, madame"_ , оставляет несколько кун (наверняка с избытком) на столе, надевает перчатки. Надо опустить открытку в почтовый ящик и собрать чемодан. Первая ночь нового года создана для принятия решений о новом путешествии.

 

Март в Венеции глухой, холодно гостеприимный и ветреный, и Ева много гуляет по свободному от туристов центру, останавливается рядом с курящими на мостах людьми, чтобы в очередной раз убедиться, что табак с каждым годом становится все хуже, а ароматизаторы - все более потрясающими, заглядывает за углы узких улочек городской окраины. В тренче цвета верблюжьей шерсти и больших темных очках она напоминает себе героинь _giallo [4]_ и очень радуется этому, потому покупает себе перчатки как у убийцы из _"Sei donne per l'assasino"_ и долго шевелит пальцами, затянутыми в непривычно черную кожу, протянув руки к низкой полной луне цвета сливочного масла. Выходит достаточно зловеще, и Ева довольно улыбается. Может, напугать кого-нибудь из случайных прохожих?

Последний раз она встречалась с Венецией относительно давно - наблюдала за, кажется, последней бушующей пляской черной смерти из окон над каналом, качала головой и писала кутавшемуся в свои драгоценные соболя меланхолии Адаму долгие письма. Тогда он, кажется, расквартировался в одном из старых шотландских маяков. Или он уже уплыл в Америку к тому времени? Когда он вообще перебрался через океан? Какое пренебрежение к чуме, к ядам, к войнам, к инцестам за закрытыми дверями королевских дворцов. Никакого уважения к старым добрым европейским ценностям. Ева помнит, каким жалким в своей депрессии казался ей Чайльд-Гарольд. Адам всегда умел скучать величественно, с торжественностью египетских погребальных процессий, и уставать от жизни с шиком, который всем этим его друзьям-романтикам с туманных островов и не снился. Да, пожалуй, соблюдение этих упаднических традиций Старого Света искупает его равнодушие ко всем остальным. 

Каналы маслянисто блестят, черные спины вод расчерчены полосами белесо-оранжевого света. Тигр наоборот. Ева вглядывается в покрытую рябью амальгаму и ртуть у самых ступеней, что ведут к ее дверям, и привычно видит только отражение звезд над собой. Венеция весенними ночами сера, серебряна, золочена, но преимущественно все же черна. Черный - цвет коллективного страдания, общей скорби, ночи, в объятиях которой все равны; цвет тех, кто жаждет укрыться и остаться незаметным среди тысячи таких же. Цвет всех и вся, цвет, стирающий границы и смягчающий углы. Странно, что коммунисты выбрали горяще красный, а не уравнивающе черный цвет для своих полотнищ. Ева покупает черный кашемировый шарф и бережно складывает его поверх книг в чемодан. Состоящему из острых углов и неизбывных противоречий эгоисту Адаму всегда шел черный. Особенно фраки и камзолы в духе конца конца девятнадцатого века. 

Ева понимает, что соскучилась по Адаму и его дурацкой, совершенно не джентльменской привычке спать поперек кровати, когда задергивает шторы и запирает на два замка дверь в спальню за пятнадцать минут до рассвета; когда на небе зеленая, розовая, голубая, желтая полосы; когда почему-то хочется не разметаться на высокой мягкой перине и пышных шелковых подушках, а положить ладонь на впадинку прямо под грудной клеткой и поцеловать темный завиток на бледном виске. Это желание - пока еще тонкий газовый шарф, едва заметная нотка сандала и ладана в духах живущего этажом выше русского поэта, золотая пыльца первого загара на коже юной Суламифи. Это скорее ожидание желания, предвкушение светлой тоски и своеобразное послевкусие на корне языка, особенное тепло, остающееся на подушечках пальцев после прикосновения к обточенной веками костяной бусине на браслете. Интересно, что думает Адам о мини-юбках? Ему стоит быть осторожнее там, в Америке - слишком много наркотиков, слишком много этих забавных хиппи с их забавными таблетками, марками, травами... Хотя трав бояться не стоит - уж в травах Ева разбирается. 

Весенней ночью в Венеции Ева видит во сне священную дубовую рощу и мелькающий в сине-зеленом подлеске хвост _Cervus elaphus [5]_. 

 

Лето Ева проводит в душном и вечно горящем миллионом огней Риме, смотрит внимательно в черные провалы глазниц Колизея, похожего на череп Аргуса, много говорит с поздними посетителями пиццерии через улицу, слушает поезда на Термини, смотрит в ночном кинотеатре _"Otto e mezzo"_ по кругу (и зал все время полон до отказа) и раз пятнадцать заходит в крипту Капуцинов. С трепетом и восторгом она разглядывает кружевную вязь ребер и позвонков, зрячие колонны землисто-чайных черепов, принадлежавших монахам, отдававшим свои жизни вплоть до скелетов церкви. Еву восхищает и удивляет сама идея того, что верящие в необходимость упокоения в земле слуги божьи сортировали тела своих братьев по размеру костей, чтобы позднее составить из них подсвечники, арки, алтари и подобия лепнины на истекающих влажным запахом стенах подземелья. 

Все визиты к скелетам монахов и принцесс Барберини, обычно закрытым на ночь - только так их сон спокоен, - обеспечивает повсеместная известность лица постоянного спутника Евы в вечном городе - Марчелло. Марчелло таким образом благодарит Еву за знакомство с Висконти. Ева только качает головой, принимая эту благодарность - молодого итальянского красавчика Марчелло надо было показать всему миру. Особенно радуется Ева, глядя на загорелого, жизнерадостно гомонящего и курящего в ночное небо над площадью Барберини Марчелло и вспоминая, как первый раз увидела его холодную, безразличную, отрешенную, отчужденную игру в _"La notte"_. Видит небо, он был невероятно хорош. 

После одного из таких визитов Ева покупает еще одну открытку, на этот раз с изображением самой крипты - кости, скелеты, глазницы, жуть! - и пишет под стрекот Марчелло:

_"Помнишь того Йорика в третьей комнате крипты? Кто-то выломал ему верхнюю правую тройку. Интересно, унес с собой?_  
Ты уже видел последнего Феллини? Это то, что тебе необходимо посмотреть. Просто блестяще.  
Марчелло просит написать тебе "ciao!", хотя он даже не знает, кому я пишу. Так вот - ciao, Adam!" 

Зимовать Ева возвращается в Рагузу, в последнюю ночь года снова останавливаясь в доме, рядом с окнами которого в чудном па южного танца замерла сосна с ярко-янтарным стволом и длинными ресницами-иголками. Поставив чемоданы на пороге, Ева снимает солнечные очки и перчатки, принюхивается и чует запах бумаги, запах запыхавшегося от беготни по городу человека, но под ним... О, под ним базиликовый аромат тонкой бледной кожи на сгибе адамового локтя, горькие чернила и пыльный вельвет; под ним - уже много лет назад приставший к пальцам Адама запах воска, конского волоса, металла, дерева - всего, что может издать звук. Ева опускает взгляд и видит конверт без обратного адреса.

\- Хоть бы раз не поленился написать, - Ева берет конверт в руки, аккуратно проводя по бумаге кончиками пальцев, вертя белый прямоугольник то так, то эдак, чувствуя кожей весь путь, проделанный этим письмом. 

\- Господи, как ты до почтового ящика-то добрался, - Ева находит в ящике письменного стола среди симпатичных табакерок, бархатных мешочков, приглянувшихся когда-то птичьих перьев нож для конвертов, быстро режет бумагу, и та восторженно хрустит и шуршит. 

\- Ты бы еще на своих нотах столетней давности написал, - Ева запускает пальцы в приоткрывшееся нутро бумажного плена, выуживает сложенный вдвое лист болезненно-желтой бумаги с наброском Лотрека в правом верхнем углу. Или Адам это нарочно? Набросок-то удачный. 

_"Послушал. Не в восторге. Мне больше понравился Моррисон._  
Посмотрел. Можно было и глубже. А вот зуб чертовски жалко. Зомби. Что с них возьмешь?  
Передай своему Марчелло, что он слишком итальянец для ролей с таким внутренним холодом.   
Я все еще Америке.  
Я скучаю, Ева." 

\- Зомби? - Ева фыркает и качает головой, вспоминая потешный фильм с Лугоши, а потом, прижав костяшки пальцев к губам, тихонько, но очень точно подражая, почти напевает, - they're coming to get you, Barbara... [6] Зомби. Это что-то новенькое.

 

Первая ночь нового года врывается в окно порывом влажного холодного ветра, и Ева, очнувшись после сна, в котором старик Марло грозит ей пальцем и шепчет возвышенным пятистопным ямбом о том, что она совсем забыла его, доброго друга, решает, что ближайшие лет двадцать-тридцать проведет в местечке посуше. Там, где совсем нет зимы. Например, под боком у того же Марло, в Танжере.

**Author's Note:**

> 1 - Mare Seperum - латинские название Адриатического моря.  
> 2 - Cladophora albida - вид зеленых водорослей.  
> 3 - Pinus pinea - пиния, дерево семейства Сосновые.  
> 4 - Giallo - жанр итальянских фильмов ужасов.   
> 5 - Cervus elaphus - благородный олень.   
> 6 - They're coming to get you, Barbara... - цитата из фильма "Ночь живых мертвецов"


End file.
